1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique used in a terminal device that remotely operates an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of partial revision of interpretation of a ministerial ordinance that stipulates technical standards of electrical appliances (May 10, 2013), the regulations on apparatuses, such as an air conditioner, having a remote control mechanism using a communication line was eased. As a result, the number of application programs having a function of remotely operating an air conditioner by using a mobile terminal such as a smartphone or a tablet is increasing.
According to the technique disclosed in “HITACHI Eakon Mobairu Kontororu (HITACHI air conditional mobile control)” [online], [retrieved on Sep. 17, 2014], Internet<URL:https://itunes.apple.com/jp/app/ri-lieakonmobairukontororu/id615848889?mt=8> (hereinafter referred to as Non-Patent Literature 1), it is possible to remotely operate an air conditioner by displaying, on a smartphone, a screen similar to an operation panel of an infrared remote control.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-76493 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1), it is possible to set temperatures of an air conditioner in respective time zones by touch operation on a screen of a smartphone on which a graph screen is displayed. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-343477 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 2), it is possible to set temperatures at respective times by operating knob members for the respective times provided in a remote control.
However, the control methods disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 1, and Patent Literature 2 needed further improvements.